When Hinata Met Kio
by DOVEV
Summary: Prequel to the "Yu Yu Hakusho 2" series by this author. Contains OCs. Set approximately 16 years after the events of Yu Yu Hakusho: When she was three years-old, Hiei brought Kio with him on a rare visit to Human World to see Yukina. Knowing that Kuwabara and Yukina had a daughter her age, Hiei had decided he wanted them to meet. This is the story of when Hinata met Kio.
1. Part I: Hinata

**PART I**

 **Hinata**

* * *

It is a windy morning.

Hiei has brought Kio with him on a very rare trip to the Kuwabaras' temple to visit Yukina, whom, he tells her, is his old friend. Hiei tells Kio that Yukina has a daughter her age, to which Kio—only thee years old, but a very intelligent, perceptive child—is indifferent.

Kio finds it odd that her father wants her to meet some girl, thinking whole thing to be pointless and boring. She sneers at the idea, having no intention of making any friends here.

This place is weird. A swarm of pixies flutter about idly in the trees overhead, jabbering at the pair of them every so often and snickering. Kio had seen some other demons roaming around too. Just fooling around. With no air of desperation, the forest is almost too peaceful. In that sense, it is very much unlike Demon World; very much unlike her home.

She glances up at her father, noticing how Hiei seems annoyed by the pixies' nonsensical jittering. He leers at them and all at once, they fall silent and scatter.

Kio laughs a little. She glances down at her feet as she and Hiei make their way up the steep stone steps toward the big house. Suddenly, Kio finds herself in an unexpectedly good mood and she thinks twice about not making new friends.

 _What is she called, Father?_ Kio asks him without saying a word.

"Hinata," he answers. His eyes are fixed forward, staring dead ahead. Once they finally reach the temple, Hiei raps loudly on the double doors.

The doors slide open to reveal 35 year-old Kazuma Kuwabara. His expression is joyless as he looks Hiei up and down. At first, he doesn't notice Kio at all, she is so small.

"Oh, it's _you_ , Hiei," grunts Kuwabara. "Yukina had said you'd be stopping by this week… didn't know it'd be today." He rolls his eyes at her father disrespectfully, upsetting Kio.

 _Who in the world does this human think he is?_ she shakes her head in disbelief.

Hiei scoffs, brushing Kuwabara off like a fly, and strolls through the doors with Kio right behind him. Upon noticing her, Kuwabara seems to soften up a bit; he offers Kio a small smile. She stares up at him, expressionless.

The two of them wait in silence as Kuwabara goes to let Yukina know they have arrived.

When Kuwabara reemerges with his wife from the hallway, Yukina is dressed in a billowing white sundress and her long, mint hair rolls down her back. Kio is immediately struck by how beautiful she is. Confused, Kio glances quickly at Kuwabara—she would not call him handsome.

Hiei snickers quietly, as if he has heard what she's thinking. Kio shrugs.

"Hiei! Hello!" says Yukina, beaming at him. "And who is… this _can't_ be little Kio?"

Kio is surprised. She does not think she has ever met Yukina before. She strains to remember, feeling awkward.

"You were just a baby the last time we saw you," says Yukina as she kneels down, smiling. "My goodness, you've grown up so much! Look at how pretty you are!"

Kio looks down feeling suddenly shy, but Yukina just keeps smiling in bliss. It had been far too long since Hiei had come to visit.

"Y'know, I have a little girl who's your age!" cries Yukina happily. She stands up straight and glances lovingly at Kuwabara before saying, "Kazuma, don't you think Hinata and Kio should meet?"

Kuwabara, admittedly hesitant, nods reassuringly and smiles. He leaves the room to find their daughter.

Meanwhile, Kio is uncomfortable with how familiarly Yukina greets her father.

 _Just who is this woman?_ Kio thinks to herself haughtily. Hiei behaves as if he is happy to see her, treating her in a manner that would suggest he cares deeply for her and Kio is perplexed by this. _Has Mother met her?_ she ponders. She watches them inquisitively.

A little while later, Kuwabara returns. Hinata is smiling. Her long, rose-gold hair bounces as she skips happily behind him.

Hinata is excited to have visitors, and even more excited at the thought of finally meeting another girl her age. Growing up with nothing but brothers, Hinata had always longed to make a friend of her own. Now is her chance. When she first sees Kio, Kio is not smiling but Hinata waves at her.

"Oh, good!" says Yukina happily, beckoning Hinata over. "Hinata, this is an old friend of Mama's I haven't seen in a long time," Yukina motions toward Hiei. "You won't remember, but you've met him before," she says.

Hinata smiles up at Hiei.

"And _this_ ," Yukina continues, placing a soft hand at her daughter's back, bringing her in closer, "is Kio."

"Hi!" chirps Hinata, beaming from ear to ear, her eyes bright.

Kio nods, aloof. Hinata is unexpectedly friendly. She has never met anyone like Hinata before, and such behavior makes Kio suspicious. But then, Kio can feel Hiei's sharp eyes burning into her.

"Hi," Kio mumbles back.

A moment of silence between them follows. Hinata seems determined.

"Your eyes are _so_ pretty!" Hinata chimes, her voice ringing like a bell. Kio blinks. "They're my favorite color!" Hinata smiles earnestly at Kio.

"Thank you…" Kio says slowly.

More silence follows.

This time, Hinata visibly deflates; Kio does not seem to like her very much.

"Hinata," Yukina insists, "would you like to show Kio the beach?" She glances at Kio. "Have you ever been to the beach, Kio?" asks Yukina, smiling. "I bet you'd just love it."

Kio shakes her head as if to say, 'Nope,' and her violet eyes are pointed down. Hinata, however, jumps at her mother's suggestion. She seems enthralled at the thought of going to the beach with Kio. She claps her hands together joyously.

"Ah!" Hinata is smiling again. She looks back at Kio hopefully. She is disheartened by Kio's blank expression, but she bravely presses on. "The beach is my favorite place!" Hinata tells her.

Kio stares at her, deadpan, not knowing what a 'beach' is.

"The best thing about the beach is the sea!" Hinata goes on, her voice getting all dreamy.

Kio raises an eyebrow. _'The sea?'_ she says to herself. Big water. She had heard of it before.

"You've gotta _see_ it!" says Hinata, laughing at her own cheesy pun.

Kio watches Hinata and can't help but giggle at how silly she is. Hinata feels encouraged by this and becomes excited again. It is the first time Kio has smiled at her. Progress.

"Show me this beach of yours," Kio laughs.

Hinata is overjoyed; there is a fire in her eyes as she beams at Kio eagerly. Out of nowhere, she grips the folds of Kio's cloak and bounds for the doors, pulling Kio along with her.

"Hinata!" Kuwabara yells after his daughter frantically. He whips his head at Yukina. "Don't you think I should go with them?" he asks, all stressed. But, Yukina just smiles brightly.

"I don't think you could catch them, dear," she jokes. Kuwabara looks gloomy.

Hiei watches him, mildly amused, as Kuwabara lumbers after the two girls. Peering around the side of the double doors, Kuwabara just barely catches sight of them as they disappear down the steep, stone staircase.

"BE CAREFUL!" hollers Kuwabara.

Yukina turns to face Hiei again, gazing at him fondly. She is happy that he came. Her reverence seems to put him slightly on edge.

"Tea?" asks Yukina pleasantly.

Hiei nods. He is apprehensive, but a small smile plays across his lips as Hiei thinks of Hinata running off like that with Kio. He allows himself to relax as Yukina and Kuwabara lead him into their home.

* * *

Hinata and Kio have been walking for a while now, and Kio is starting to get restless. She sighs loudly and Hinata shrugs her shoulders.

"I know, I _know!"_ says Hinata hurriedly, under her breath. "We'll be there soon…"

Kio rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile, the forest is bustling with all kinds of creatures. Kio has never seen so many different kinds of apparitions in one place before; it is hard to believe that this is what Human World looks like. She had been curious about it all morning, and so she decides to ask Hinata why there are so many demons living all around her house, and, "Do you fight them? They don't seem scared of you at all."

Hinata glances back over her shoulders at Kio, looking shocked.

" _Fight_ them?" says Hinata incredulously. She tilts her head to the side. "Nobody fights here," she assures Kio, smiling again. "This is a safe place!"

Kio cannot hide her bewilderment. She had never seen creatures behave like this in Demon World, where it is all about survival. Again, she thinks, this place is weird. Kio wants to know more.

Hinata pipes up happily, asking Kio what it is she'd like to know? Kio seems to think about that for a moment.

"Tell me about your mother," says Kio, remembering how Hiei had treated Yukina. There is something about that woman Kio cannot figure out.

Hinata is more than willing to share. Her eyes light up as she tells Kio that her mother, Yukina, is from the Demon World too; born in a city made of ice, floating in the sky. Kio seems even more taken aback, she had lived in Demon World all her life and had never heard of any place like that. It sounds crazy.

"But, your father... he's definitely human. For _sure_ ," Kio points out matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes," Hinata laughs.

"Huh," utters Kio, fascinated.

"Mama told me that she met Daddy when she came here, and they fell in love," Hinata swoons, blushing.

Kio snickers; to her, Hinata just sounds silly again.

"Mama always says the power of love is a beautiful thing," sighs Hinata.

"OK," Kio manages to say, giggling.

They continue their trek through the forest, talking like this for a while. As they talk, Kio stops thinking about how long they've been walking. She finds that she enjoys getting to know and spending time with Hinata.

 _Hinata is certainly interesting,_ Kio thinks to herself, _and funny, and nice._

Then, Kio feels a breeze wafting from the clearing up ahead where the tree line drops off. It is as if they've reached the end of the world. Hinata beams excitedly. Grabbing hold of Kio's hand, she starts running toward the clearing.

"We're here! We're here!" cries Hinata. She jerks Kio along behind her, passed the trees, and they trounce down another set of steep, stone steps. Unsure as to why, Kio smells salt as the wind whips through her hair.

Once they reach the bottom of the staircase, the forest seems to fall away. When they finally come to a stop, Kio gasps. They are standing at the brink of smooth white sand, glistening like snow in the sun, stretched out beneath their feet.

But it is the ocean that takes Kio's breath away—crystal blue water and waves churning as far as the eye can see.

Kio has never seen anything like it, it seems to go on forever. She squints her eyes, trying to see how much of it there is. Then, for some reason, she looks to her right and sees the lighthouse, perched off the coast, at the tip of a long jetty. Kio watches the waves roll up from the sea, bouncing against the rocks, spraying foam into the air. When she looks back out, across the water, she breathes out deeply for a long time. It is beautiful.

"Where does it end?" asks Kio, in awe. Hinata grins.

"At the other side of the world," she answers wistfully. Still holding Kio's hand, Hinata begins to walk with her down to the beach.

Kicking her sandals off, Hinata urges Kio to do the same and, reluctantly, Kio does. The velvety sand feels cool between their toes. The two girls begin to stroll barefoot near the water's edge, letting their feet get wet.

Hinata begins telling Kio more about her family and Kio listens intently, wanting to learn as much about Hinata as possible.

"So, you have _three_ brothers?" says Kio, sounding sympathetic. "Yeesh…" she groans.

Hinata cannot help but notice a bite to her words. She glimpses over at Kio.

"I've always wished I had a sister," Hinata sighs earnestly. Kio seems indifferent. "Do you have any?" asks Hinata. "Brothers and sisters?"

Kio rolls her eyes.

"Waruhei," Kio responds, sounding unenthusiastic. Hinata looks over at her curiously; Kio pronounces his name with an accent Hinata has never heard before. "My brother," she explains.

"What's he like?" Hinata asks, getting excited, eager to know more.

Kio shrugs. It is strange, but Hinata's question makes Kio realize she does not know her brother very well. It is embarrassing.

"He wants to be powerful," mumbles Kio. Her eyes drift back towards the sea. "He _is_ powerful," she feels the need to say. "Usually, he's far away..."

"Oh," Hinata says. She does not quite understand, but she figures that Kio's family is simply different from hers. That is not strange, Hinata decides, but beautiful. She has a feeling that Kio does not want to keep talking about them, though. Hinata beams cheerily, ready to change the subject, "He sounds just lovely!"

It is as if Kio is seeing her for the first time as she looks at Hinata, smiling in the sun with the sea behind her. Hinata, and that smile of hers—so genuine and bright—it is comforting and it soothes Kio. The feeling is unfamiliar.

But this time, Kio smiles back.

They continue to talk and wade along the beach.

Hinata shows Kio different types of shells and fishes of all colors and sizes, swimming in singled-off shallow pools. Kio continues to be amazed by all these things she's never seen, asking questions about them throughout the morning. She is surprised that Hinata seems to know so much.

As the day goes on, the salty breeze rolling in from the sea grows cold and the tide begins to rise. Kio looks up at the now murky gray sky; a storm is coming.

"Maybe we should go back," Hinata suggests as a gust of air blows in from the sea. It rifles through her long hair, blowing it around wildly. "Oh!" she squeaks.

Kio sees Hinata then, with her hair tousled all frizzy and her face all frazzled—she truly looks a mess—and Kio erupts, throwing her head back into a boisterous fit of laughter. Hinata is busy trying to lay her hair back down. She glances at Kio laughing and suddenly stops.

 _That's it,_ Hinata says to herself grinning, _Finally!_ And at once, Hinata starts laughing along with her.

Both fall quiet after a little while. Kio nods in agreement that Hinata is right, and that, yes, they probably should go.

The genuine smile on Kio's face is a welcome surprise for Hinata. Kio is surprised, too. It is such a difference from their first few moments of meeting each other.

It's as if Kio is a whole different person, Hinata thinks.

"This was fun," chimes Hinata.

Still smiling, Kio nods quickly. She turns to start making her way back up the beach. Hinata stops her.

"It's faster if we go this way!" Hinata points in the direction they had just been headed. Not far off, there is a path where the forest seems to start back up again. "Since we went so far," she suggests, "it goes back around."

They set off down the path together and, naturally, their conversation begins again.

Despite the sudden turn of the weather, Hinata remains optimistic. She tells Kio about some of the other places to explore near her house, and how she cannot wait to show her, if Kio wants. Kio nods enthusiastically, it sounds fun. She is excited for whatever may happen next.

* * *

It is not yet raining, but a thin mist wafts in the air as Hinata and Kio trudge through the damp woods.

Hinata had been telling Kio all about the forest and her home, which had previously belonged to a powerful psychic who had been her father's teacher. Apparently, the forest is many hundreds of years old. Kio is intrigued by this.

 _There_ is _something about this place,_ Kio shudders.

"The energy here can feel weird to most people," Hinata giggles. "It takes some getting used to…"

"I noticed a little," mutters Kio. Since she had first arrived at the temple, it _had_ been difficult for her to focus. Not to mention the conspicuous absence of Hiei's telepathy, which Kio _always_ feels, no matter what. It is all very strange to her.

"Mm-hm, it's the scrolls," adds Hinata, pointing out a thin string of paper talismans strung up overhead in the branches. Upon closer inspection, Kio observes several strands of them are dangling in the trees, lacing the forest all the way down her line of sight. She glances back at Hinata.

"What are they?" asks Kio.

"Protection," Hinata answers simply, "from bad demons and nasty psychics."

Kio seems offended. Hinata throws up her hands defensively.

"No, no, no!" she explains, talking fast. "Daddy says people come sometimes, to hunt the demons, and that the scrolls really help. They belonged to his teacher."

Kio shrugs. She wonders if the scrolls are enough to inhibit even her father's sight? _Unlikely_ , Kio thinks. _But_ s _till…_

They resume their stroll, and then all of a sudden, Hinata and Kio hear a shrill whine erupt from further down the path. Kio squints. The thing making the sound is slumped on its side, laying up ahead in the road.

It is clearly a demon; some kind of exotic, big cat with stripes, an emerald mane, and two sets of slanted, yellow eyes. Both girls freeze as they realize that the demon is in excruciating pain; its front feet are jammed in between the teeth of huge bear traps. Crimson blood seeps out of its deep wounds. The beast licks at its mangled paws in desperation.

Feeling threatened once it becomes aware of Hinata and Kio, the demon turns on them aggressively. Its fur bristles up like a thorn bush. It tries to take a step with its backs legs but it sloppily topples over again.

There is a sickening crunch, and Hinata screams as the beast's front paw is snapped violently in two. Crushed in between the metal jaws of the trap, the chunk of its foot hangs limply off the ankle bone as the feline howls in anguish. Kio feels sick to her stomach.

Hinata rushes to try and help the thing, but it snarls at her savagely, and she doesn't dare get any closer. Neither of them know what to do. Hinata looks back at Kio, whose expression is cold.

"We can't help," says Kio somberly.

 _What?!_ Hinata cannot believe her ears.

"We gotta help!" cries Hinata.

Kio looks down, considering it, and then back at the suffering beast. She tries to think. Everything seems so fuzzy in her mind—of course, it's the scrolls doing their work to inhibit the quality of her telepathy—she cannot reach the beast. They cannot communicate.

"If you try to help, she'll kill you," Kio insists. "We should go."

Hinata scowls at her.

"We can _get_ help," Kio adds quickly.

Hinata finally settles down, accepting the inevitable. She stops frowning at Kio and looks back at the demon in the road, consumed with sadness. She hangs her head.

But then, Hinata feels a tiny hand rest on her shoulder. She glimpses up to see Kio staring back at her thoughtfully, her eyes now heartfelt and understanding.

"It won't take long," Kio promises. "Let's go now."

Hinata nods determinedly. That fire comes to life in her eyes again.

Yet, right at that moment, Hinata feels a shiver up her spine. What a very bad vibe. Kio feels it, too.

The engine roars loudly as a clunky, brown pickup-truck peels onto the path, having come from somewhere deep within the forest. It curves up the road, tearing toward them.

Kio reacts automatically.

Pulling at Hinata to follow her, Kio disappears from the path, instinctively hiding herself in the brush. She is surprised and confused when she realizes Hinata is not with her. She whips around to see Hinata on her knees, frozen in the middle of the path, as the massive truck grinds to a stop right in front of her.

Horrified, Kio watches as two men step out of the truck. The taller man smiles cruelly. The other man is short and bulbous; he looks nervous and is sweating profusely. They saunter toward Hinata and the demon.

"Well, would ya look it that?" says the tall man.

Kio notices that this human speaks strangely. He sounds stupid, but he seems to have a weapon of some kind. He slides his hand to the holster dangling from his belt.

"Why'd ya have ta go an' get lost out hur, lil one?" he drawls, shaking his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

"I'm _not_ lost!" snaps Hinata, outraged. "This is my _home_!" Hinata gets to her feet, placing herself in front of the crippled beast courageously. Kio watches from her hiding place in awe. " _Leave!_ " Hinata exclaims.

The men just gawk at her.

A strained mewl is elicited from the demon, still ensnared and in obvious agony.

The tall man laughs at its pain, and he laughs at Hinata. He kneels down so that he is face-to-face with Hinata and he smirks. Amused, he shakes his head at the nerve of her. Rearing his hand back, he slaps her once, _hard_ , knocking her down.

His actions stir immense anger in Kio, and yet she finds herself unable to act. She has never seen humans behave violently towards demons; the situation is deeply disturbing. Kio can feel her own body trembling as she watches Hinata get shakily to her feet, glaring defiantly at the human.

Kio wants to move—why is her body not listening?

"Getta load a _this_ liddle bitch!" he laughs, in his weird way of talking. "Adorable," he sighs, once again knocking Hinata unceremoniously to the ground.

"We don't have time for this!" snaps the shorter man, in a different accent. He glares at Hinata before turning his attention back to their original prey, the demon they had ensnared in the trap. He doesn't quite make eye contact with anyone as he says, "Shoot it, already. We've got to go."

The taller man gets to his feet, drawing his weapon from its holster. He loads two clear capsules into the chamber and fires twice, the rounds whizzing past Hinata, grazing her left ear and her arm. The demon yelps painfully as the capsules penetrate its skull and belly. Its eyes grow heavy and dark.

"STOP IT!" screams Hinata.

Hinata goes to her knees next to it. She holds her cheek. The side of her face is still swollen and red where she had been slapped. Her dress is torn and covered in dirt. At her side, the demon lies completely still now, faintly gasping for air.

She watches helplessly as the other man trots right by her and hoists the bear traps up out of the ground with the creature's limbs still dangling off the bone and dripping blood. Lifting the beast up, the brute begins to drag its limp body through the dirt towards the truck. Hinata feels so small.

The beast is unkindly heaved into the cab of the pickup. The metal traps clang noisily against the cab floor as they bounce around. He climbs back up into the cockpit and lights the engine. He glares at his partner, waiting.

Hinata can feel her chest begin to swell. She grips the dirt and moss beneath her fingers and her eyes begin to sting. She cannot believe this is happening. Then, she notices Kio hiding in the forest, looking right back at her.

 _She left me_ , Hinata thinks, her mind racing. _I'm all alone._

The tall man loads another round into his pistol. Hinata's eyes snap back in his direction as she hears the chamber click into place. Tears begin to spill down Hinata's cheeks.

Kio gasps. She is stunned to see the gems.

But the human, at first, notices nothing extraordinary. As he raises his gun, he seems pleased with himself for having made Hinata cry. He is about to pull the trigger when he takes a second look...

Several brilliantly glistening Hiruiseki stones clatter to the ground, the teardrops crystallizing instantly as they leave Hinata's face. She peers up at the barrel of the gun, her cherry-colored eyes wide and afraid. More and more jewels, like perfect pearls, continue to fall as she cries.

Tall man gapes at Hinata, dumbstruck. He has no idea what he is seeing and he glances sideways at his accomplice, in the driver's seat, wearing a look that clearly says so. Tall man is surprised to see his buddy suddenly grinning diabolically from the truck; a far cry from before, the shorter man seems over the moon.

Excited and talking too fast, he tells the tall man that he's heard of _her type_ —stories of beautiful demons, called Ice Maidens, who cry valuable jewels. He says they are fantastically lucky to have found one, especially here of all places.

He hops down from his seat in the truck, holding a bottle and a damp rag.

Hinata tries to run but is quickly pinned by the tall man, who forces her down to the ground from behind with his palm. Her screams are muffled by the rag, now clamped tightly to her mouth and nose. She struggles against them for a little while before she finally goes to sleep.

Kio can feel her head pounding furiously as she watches the tall man lift Hinata into the truck.

Short man takes it upon himself to gather up all the Hiruiseki stones that Hinata had cried. Kio observes him pocket several of them for himself on the sly.

Back at the truck, the other guy lays Hinata in the backseat, at the same time retrieving a roll of duct tape from underneath the dashboard. He tapes her hands and legs behind her back. He tapes over her mouth.

"Wait…" whispers Kio watching him. "Wait!"

As the doors slam shut and the engine roars to life, the captured demon begins to stir and moan groggily from the cab of the pickup truck. Kio can hear its whining growing fainter and fainter as the truck slowly pulls away.

Finally coming to her senses, Kio rushes out of the clearing and makes a mad break for the direction of the sound. She has lost sight of the truck by now, but the pained howling of the beast are enough to guide her through the woods.

Heart racing, Kio proceeds cautious and quietly, in-control of herself again.


	2. Part II: Humans

**PART II**

 **Humans**

* * *

The men have led her far off the path to an old abandoned shack, hidden deep within the Kuwabaras' estate. As Kio creeps along, she thinks to herself how the Kuwabaras had likely been unaware of this place altogether. Taking care to keep herself hidden in the trees, Kio approaches the shed. A crack in the rotting wood lets her slip into an empty room.

Inside is dark, but she can see light peering in through more cracks in the wall. Kio can hear the men in the next room talking quietly among themselves about what had just happened.

Just then, she hears a low growl. She is not alone in the room. Kio whips to her left, spotting the big cat from the trail. It is chained and caged inside a large, silver cell, watching her with slanted eyes. The beast is still clearly sedated. Kio concentrates very hard on making contact—being so far away from the temple and the scrolls actually seems to be helping her telepathy.

Kio breathes deeply and extends her aura. The beast seems to accept her introduction. Kio bares her plea to the demon, conveying an image of the temple; an image of Kuwabara and Yukina; an image of her father; an image of Hinata; Kio tells the beast that they can help each other.

The demon's four eyes seem to regain some light. The beast perks up. At the same time, voices in the other room grow restless and it appears Hinata has woken up.

Kio inhales deeply and the room gets cold; the beast bristles nervously. Never taking her eyes off the demon, Kio inches toward the cage. She places her tiny hands on the bars and the bars melt away like they are nothing. Next, Kio takes the chains in her hand. The sight of them fills her with rage—the temperature in the room spikes.

The demon hisses anxiously, curled away in a corner of the cage. Kio glances up, puzzled. She feels something hot oozing down her hand. Molten liquid trickles through her fingers. It burns.

Kio pulls what is left of the chains from the cage and the demon rises to its feet gingerly. With much effort, the beast carries itself out of the cell. Its paw that had been hanging by a thread earlier in the woods, now appears to be healing.

 _They didn't think this through_ , Kio says to herself, shaking her head.

The beast sniffs at her curiously. It stands much taller than Kio, even on four legs. Kio raises out her hand and the creature nuzzles it as if to say, _Thank you_.

Just then, a loud crash erupts from the other room. Muffled screams and commotion can be heard as the men yell things like "Calm down!" and "Stop squirmin'!"

Kio turns back to the demon. She tries her best to reach out again. Her attempts are more desperate now, and the beast seems to understand. She leads the demon through the rotted hole in the wall and watches as it limps off into the woods.

Another loud crash digs into Kio from the other room. Hinata screams loudly, apparently having somehow freed herself from the gag of tape. One of the men shouts at her to shut up, telling Hinata that she's going to make them filthy rich.

Kio inches closer to the door. She reaches for the handle but then stops short—this time, paralyzed not by fear, but thinking carefully—she weighs her chances of success. She decides that if she were to open the door and try to fight the men, she would fail.

Struggling inwardly, Kio backs away from the door and crouches down in the shadows. She resolves to wait, hiding herself behind the bars of the cage where the beast had been locked up. Kio is certain that the men will come to check on the beast soon; and then, she thinks, she can take them by surprise. She will wait for that chance...

But just then, Kio picks up more of what they're saying.

"Pretty lil thing ain't yuh?" says the same one. Kio recognizes his voice; she can almost see him glaring at her, as if she were Hinata in the next room. Kio hates the sound of his voice; it makes her so angry. "Shame yer so _young_ ," he says.

Hinata cowers up at the man peering down at her. He raises his hand to strike her again, but she ducks. His hand scrapes against the ragged, wooden wall, catching splinters. He yelps suddenly. Infuriated, he kicks her hard in the side. Hinata topples over, clenching her tiny belly.

She winces, but she will not cry anymore because that's what he wants. She leers up at him angrily as he nurses his hand. She hates the look of him. Hinata glances to the side where the short man is seated in a decrepit old chair. It makes him look even more stumpy and fat. Hinata cringes, noticing how he regards her with pure disgust.

The tall man swoops on her. He grabs a fistful of her hair by the nape and hoists little Hinata up off the ground. Holding her up against the shack at arm's length, he smiles cruelly.

"Let go!" cries Hinata, kicking her feet.

"Listen!" he barks at her, "We're gonna sell ya for big money, ya hear me?" He tightens his hold on the back of her neck, digging in with his nails, but then he drops her suddenly. Hinata peers up at him, trembling, the back of her head throbbing in pain.

"Til then," he hisses, "you're gonna cry those jewels, and make us even more rich."

The man looks down on her with contempt. He brandishes a large, hunting knife from its holster on his other side.

Kio's eyes are closed, but it's as if she can see everything happening in the next room. She sits inside the open cage, her small fists clenched tightly. Her forehead is hot.

Hinata screams as the man slices her skin with his knife.

Kio flinches at the sound. She must stop herself from jumping up and charging through the door. All she can hear is the butcher yelling at Hinata to cry more jewels. Kio thinks feverishly, she must control herself, but she fights hard to, hating herself and feeling like a coward.

She remembers, earlier in the day, how Hinata had been smiling and laughing as they walked together by the sea. That ocean, that smile of hers— _why_ does Kio think of that now?

Hinata continues to scream, having lost her resolve to keep from crying.

Kio can hear the tear gems clatter as they fall against the old wood floor. She cups her hands over her ears, no longer able to bare the sounds. She feels something warm drip down the sides of her face. Then, all of a sudden, it is quiet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asks the stumpy man suddenly. His high-pitched voice booms from far off in the corner.

Kio is livid. She looks down at her palms, painted red with blood drawn by her sharp nails.

"What's she worth if you kill her?" hisses the fat swine.

"She ain't dead," the butcher yawns back.

Kio cannot believe the tone of his voice as the men begin to argue quietly amongst themselves. She had known her own family to be ruthless killers, however their humility and sense of honor is unwavering. But this human—actually _pouting_ —enjoys the torture. At once Kio stops trying to figure it out. Her mind goes blank; she wants them gone.

"Still, now what's she worth after you cut her up like that?" pries the short man. The wood creeks under him as he hoists himself up on to his stubby feet. "Well, she's passed out now," he continues. "Lost a lot of blood."

Kio hears footsteps inch along the floorboards. Each step brings him closer and closer to her.

"Clean her up and tie her up again. We're moving soon," she hears him yell.

Kio cannot stand it any longer.

From the other room, she grabs the half-melted bars of the cage door and swings it toward her with such force that a loud clang rings out, echoing through the shack. There is a moment's pause followed by their panicked shuffling on the other side of the wall.

"I'll go," says the stubby one, "check on the beastie." He steps out into the narrow hallway connecting their two rooms.

Kio feels the throbbing again in the front of her head as she thinks about him coming towards her and hears his footsteps pound noisily in her direction. He is so smug and sure of himself. She hates the thought of his face.

 _"Clean her up…"_ Kio repeats to herself, _"...tie her up again…"_ His words buzz violently in her mind—he had talked about Hinata as if she was an animal.

Incensed, Kio glares up at the door as it creaks open and he slowly steps inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the tall man is having a difficult time duct-taping Hinata. Blood gushes down her legs, everywhere he had cut her, causing the tape to slide and not stick properly. Her skin is all torn up and bruised. He sighs in frustration.

"Hoy! Hoy!" he groans, "I might need some help here!"

Her legs slip through the tape again. He cries out exasperatedly. _Where is that fat bastard?_

He slams the roll of tape down, and whips his head in the direction of the door. Having heard nothing for several minutes now, he hunches his shoulders, paying it no mind. Surely if that lump had met any trouble, there would be some commotion.

The tall man decides that Hinata is thoroughly subdued for the moment, just the way she is, and gives up. He proceeds to gather up all the gems she had cried while he had been having his fun. How funny, he thinks to himself idly, to have come across his golden ticket to Easy Street in a mountain-hole dump like this.

Once he's gathered up the new stones, he can barely hold them all, there are so many. He rolls them in his soiled hands, staining them with Hinata's blood.

Again, he says to himself, _I'm rich._ He pockets a whole batch for himself, before sauntering over to their stash with the rest.

After a while, he glances at the open door again. Still no sign of his comrade. Now he begins to feel uneasy. The air has turned unexpectedly chilly; it is unsettling and does not seem natural.

"Hoy!" he calls into the darkness. "Ya need da bottle?" He reaches for the chloroform. When he looks back up, he almost jumps out of his skin.

Kio is standing in the doorway, her violet eyes illuminated in the shadows. Her cloak is smeared with fresh blood. Demon energy is pouring off of her in waves; she is literally glowing. At the center of her forehead is a blinding light cast over the silhouette of a burgeoning, iridescent third eye. The sight of Kio is horrifying. The man is almost blinded.

He shrieks, scared out of his mind. Then he notices the limp, stubby, severed hands in Kio's tiny grasp, all shriveled up. He begins hollering nonsensical words, calling her a devil, cursing her, and waving his knife around.

Kio watches him incredulously. Her gaze shifts from the babbling idiot to Hinata lying in her pool of blood on the floor and Kio feels a sharp hatred course through her again. A blossoming darkness begins to take charge of her.

 _Kill him,_ it tells her, _kill him_.

She looks at the human again—he is flailing towards her now.

Kio's eyes flash and the man is stopped cold in his tracks, as if by invisible walls. His limbs fly outward against his will, bending back excruciatingly, as he is hurled off the ground. He floats suspended spread-eagle in mid air.

He squeals in pain, just like Hinata had, Kio thinks.

Her temper flaring wildly, Kio finds she cannot control her emotions. Her Demon energy surges, exploding all around them, the heat is unbearable. She is lost in the flames.

As Kio stares the man down murderously, his arms and legs continue to be wrenched violently as if trapped in a vice. She breathes deeply. He shrieks again, flesh literally melting off his bones. Steam pours from his wounds. Jewels he had pocketed clatter to the ground as his clothes and his body slowly dissolve. He watches all of it, horrified and in a world of pain.

"Please…" he croaks, now little more that a gooey, floating torso. "Have mercy…" he begs her.

Kio gasps, as if coming to her senses, and everything stops. The eye that had been ablaze at her forehead fades into a slit before vanishing completely. The tiny voice in her head, calling for his death, is suddenly silenced.

The bloody torso of the man falls to the ground with a thud. Still steaming, he twitches violently. There is still some life left in him, although little more than half of his right arm remains, and what was once his face is horribly burned. He rolls over, looking at Kio, his eyes lusting for vengeance.

Kio stares at the lump of charred flesh coldly as he writhes and wriggles toward the knife that had fallen not far from his body. She strides over to the blade, kicking it farther out of his reach.

"Damn you!" cries the tall sack of flesh on the ground. "Bitch! Damn you to hell!"

Kio tilts her head to face him slowly. Her eyes glint as moonlight hits them through the cracks in the wall, seeing through him. He is small and afraid.

"You sound so different now," says Kio quietly, looking down on him, "than before, when you were hurting my friend." Kio glances again at Hinata, who seems to have moved a little, but is still sprawled motionless across the floor. The man's gaze follows hers, and his own eyes go even wider than before when, at once, he realizes he is already dead.

"I like it," says Kio wickedly. She smiles as what is left of him is engulfed in a blue-black inferno. Never once taking her eyes off him, Kio watches as he crumbles miserably and is slowly scorched away.


	3. Part III: Father

**PART III**

 **Father**

* * *

Hinata moans softly and Kio rushes to her side.

Taking a closer look at her, Kio is horrified by how much blood Hinata has lost. She is ghostly pale, her eyes sallow and still brimming with tears. She looks up at Kio, and then, unexpectedly, she smiles that smile of hers.

"Oh, Kio…" says Hinata faintly, reaching out her hand. Kio takes it, holding on tight. "You came back."

At once Kio is overcome with emotion; she is so riddled with guilt that she cannot look Hinata in the eyes. Instead, Kio looks down at Hinata's butchered legs, feeling her eyes swell.

"I'm sorry," whispers Kio, "I'm so, so sorry!" She grips Hinata's tiny hands fiercely.

"You saved me," Hinata breathes. She looks down at her legs sadly, her heads rolls back into Kio's lap, and her eyelids slope down. "I'm tired…" she sighs heavily, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't go to sleep!" cries Kio, shaking Hinata savagely.

"But I'm _tired_ , Kio!" begs Hinata.

" _Don't_ go to sleep," Kio says again, more firmly, finally looking Hinata in the eyes. Using her sleeve, Kio wipes the last few tears from Hinata's face before they fall.

Hinata half-hazardously coughs, but she is grateful for the gesture. She never wants to cry again. She looks up at Kio, feeling hopeful.

"Now what?" she asks in a tiny voice.

Kio shrugs her response. She knows they cannot move with Hinata's legs as they are. She has no plan.

Kio thinks at once of the beast she had freed; the images she had conveyed; her desperate plea for help... It is possible that it all means nothing, if the beast has forgotten them and taken off to save itself.

She glimpses down at Hinata, who has become quiet now. She lies unconscious, out-cold, breathing laboriously. Kio panics, trying to wake her, but to no success. Hinata's breathing slows.

* * *

How long has it been since it had grown so quiet? The full moon hangs high in the sky, peeking through the rotted walls of the shed. Wind whistles loudly outside. It is pouring rain.

Kio sits, her mind a mess, with Hinata dead to the world in her lap. She holds her close, trying to keep her warm. Kio has wrapped her cloak around Hinata's legs tight, as a bandage, but the bleeding will not stop. The cloth is stained red and just about soaked through.

She thinks to herself frantically that she must leave Hinata, she must find someone. She glances at Hinata, who begins to tremble violently in her arms. She cannot leave her, Kio realizes. Not again.

Without warning, there is a loud rustling headed toward them from outside.

Kio's ears perk up at the sound of voices, calling their names from far away. At once she feels his presence, and then, instantly, her father stands before her. His sharp, red eyes are wide and angry and shocked at the scene.

Hiei stares her down, wordlessly demanding an explanation. Kio can already feel him combing her mind, without waiting for answers. She shivers, feeling his familiar pressure prying into her brain and lifting the horrible scenes from her memories, making her live it all over again.

Before Kio has a chance to say a word, he's already seen most of how it had played out.

"Why did you _stop_ me?" Hiei snaps impatiently.

" _Please_ , Father?" Kio whimpers. "You were hurting me…"

Hiei snorts, "Nonsense."

She glances up at Hiei, shaking. Hinata stirs in Kio's arms, without waking up, and grips her tightly, Hiei notices.

Just then, Kazuma Kuwabara barrels through the door. His blue sweatshirt dripping with sweat, he bursts into tears when he sees his little girl. Kio scrambles out of the way as he scoops Hinata into his arms, gathering Kio's bloody cloak around his daughter like a big, damp blanket. He sprints out the door, shouting that he will get Hinata to her mother, and to follow him back to the temple at once.

But Kio dares not move an inch before her father, and Hiei stands very still, observing her intensely. He tilts his head and, reflexively, Kio looks down.

"Look at me," says Hiei.

Kio's eyes snap up to meet his obediently, although she looks nervous. She is so tired and scared; she just wants to leave this place and doesn't want to face this now. Hiei's eyes continue to bore into her. He refuses to let up.

"How did you stop those humans?" he asks her point blank.

Kio looks away, suddenly rigid. She can feel him prying again, but she fights desperately to keep him out—he is unrelenting.

"I... I killed them…" Kio confesses at last. She feels the pressure in her head subside.

"How?" Hiei asks flatly. He raises an eyebrow. Kio squirms, trying to break his gaze.

"I don't know," she says quickly and quietly.

He glowers at her, unsatisfied.

"Honest!" pleads Kio. Feeling the pain swell up again, she holds her head. "I just got mad... I don't know what I did!"

Hiei retracts his influence, apparently reconsidering her claim to be acceptable. In truth, he would like to spare Kio any more stress at the moment. He will get his answers later. He looks her up and down.

"Are you hurt?" Hiei asks.

"No…" says Kio, although she is quite dizzy. Her head throbs persistently as she wobbles toward Hiei.

Once she reaches him, she loses her balance. Finally giving in to exhaustion, she collapses. Hiei kneels down to catch her as she falls limp, and easily hoists her up. That's when he takes another look around the shack, noticing, for the first time, the Hiruiseki stones rolling around on the floor and the charred pieces of human flesh steaming in the corners of the cabin.

A soft, howling cry slithers through the room and Hiei turns sharply in the direction of the hall. The rescued beast that had led him and Kuwabara through the forest sits prostrated in front of him, crouched down on its forelegs, looking submissive. It's four large cat-eyes are slanted up at Hiei and Kio, showing concern for the girl.

Hiei glances at the child slumped unconscious in his arms. He shakes his head—what a mess. With a sigh, he turns and walks out the door. The beast trails silently behind him at a distance.


	4. Part IV: Judged

**PART IV**

 **Judged**

* * *

It is quiet in the dimly lit room back at the temple. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kio sit in absolute silence as the wind howls from outside and the rain pours down.

Kio looks down at her lap, shifting around uncomfortably. Hiei is perched in the corner, faced away from her. His gaze lingers out the window at the demon that had led him and Kuwabara through the forest in their search for the girls. It watches them from outside, nestled among the trees like a citadel in the moonlight.

When Hiei does finally look at Kio, she avoids eye contact. Hiei does not seem to be angry with her anymore. He is clearly in deep thought.

By now, Yukina had been working on Hinata in the nursery for quite some time. Hinata had still been unconscious but Yukina's healing powers are effective, and things seemed to be going well the last time Kuwabara had checked in on them.

Hinata's brothers, Gen and Kai, are anxiously waiting in another corner of the room. At only twelve years-old, the twins had not been allowed to see Hinata when their father had brought her home; so, they knew it was bad. Gen seems to be beside himself with grief, grinding his fists furiously. Kai is quiet, more introverted; his brow twitches nervously as his mind races.

Meanwhile, their youngest brother, six year-old Hiro, sits away from everybody else near the door to the nursery. His big, cerise eyes are puffy from crying and he listens intently at the door for any hint that his little sister is awake. Nothing yet.

Hiro leers over at Kio and glowers. Noticing this, Hiei tilts his head in Hiro's direction. He watches the boy puff out his chest and begin to make his way towards them. Meanwhile, Kuwabara just gapes at his son's strange behavior as Hiro plops down next to Kio on the futon and glares at her.

"So, why'd you do it?" Hiro barks at Kio viciously. "She just wanted to be nice to you!"

Kio is, at first, stunned by his accusation. Then suddenly, she is furious.

"You think I did that?" Kio snaps, outraged. "You weren't even there!"

She gets to her feet, fiercely shoving him off the futon with all her strength. Hiro topples over onto the floor, landing face-first with a loud thud. He grimaces, looking up at Kio and holding his jaw painfully.

"Then, _what_ happened?!" he spits.

"I _don't_ want to talk to _you!"_ Kio fires back.

He stomps his foot loudly and screams, "Hey, demon! This is _MY_ house!"

"YOSHIHIRO!"

The little boy whips his head around to see his father fuming. Kuwabara's expression is stone cold as he sizes up his youngest son, profoundly disappointed.

"Enough," Kuwabara says angrily.

Hiro looks up at his father, ashamed for having been scolded, and glances around awkwardly. His brothers are shaking their heads at him from over in the corner, both looking astonished. Hiei stares him down coldly. Kio continues to breathe heavily, enraged.

The tension in the room is so thick, it's stifling. Kio feels so alone. But her feelings are hurt more than she is infuriated.

How could Hinata's brother think she had done it? How could her father be so quiet, when he _knows_ what happened? How could her father let him talk to her that way? The room is spinning, and Kio feels lightheaded from thinking so fast.

Hiei, however, remains silent. In fact, he had said nothing to Kio since she had woken up in the temple. Despite all the commotion, he seems distracted. It is as if he is having a conversation with someone else far away.

Just then, there is a slow knock at the double doors of the Kuwabaras' home.

Kuwabara looks exhausted, still angry with his son. He had not been expecting any other visitors and nobody is in the mood for more surprises. In one motion he rises from the sofa and strides towards the doors. He is surprised as he recognizes the familiar aura pouring in from the other side.

Hiei senses it too. In an instant, he is on alert.

"Kio," Hiei says to her firmly. "Come here."

She scowls at Hiro one last time before scurrying obediently to Hiei's side, without a word. Something feels wrong; her father seems to be expecting something—preparing for something. He is now quite present in the moment.

Hiei stands in front of Kio protectively as Kuwabara slowly slides the doors open.

Koenma, Crown Prince of Spirit World, stands tall and sleek before them in his teenage form, looking obnoxiously handsome. His robes are long and dry in spite of the rain, and his brown hair has been tossed messily around his face. A translucent pacifier rests between his slightly parted lips.

Of course he is accompanied by an aid, the soft spoken woman named Ayame. Koenma waves pleasantly at them all while Ayame offers only the slightest of nods. She wears an expression that reads no-nonsense and is dressed all in black.

"Yo!" Koenma says chummily. He turns to Kuwabara. Smiling, he sings, "Man, it's been way too long!"

Kuwabara is surprised but seems relieved to see his old friend after all these years instead of someone else. Thinking little of it, Kuwabara invites them inside for just a moment. He asks why they've come, and he apologizes for his abruptness—it's just that their presence is unannounced and now is _not_ a good time.

Even so, Koenma and Ayame walk in as if they own the place. Ayame's gaze lingers on Kio a little too long for Hiei's taste. His eyes flare dangerously and Ayame almost jumps back as he flexes his Demon energy. Koenma sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Hello to you too, Hiei," says the prince.

"Hn," sneers Hiei. Kio studies her father, puzzled. He seems aggressive, even hostile, toward his old acquaintance and she does not understand why.

Koenma appears to notice the volatility of the moment. He tries to keep everyone calm.

"Listen, Hiei," says Koenma slowly. He considers his words very carefully. "I'm not going to pussyfoot around the subject here; we need to talk."

"Like Hell," spits Hiei. He cuts his eyes at Koenma, challenging him.

Koenma sighs loudly, taking a seat on the sofa without being asked.

"Hiei, please," says Koenma, clearly not in the mood for a fight, "I'm trying to be as diplomatic as possible here." Hiei scoffs at this remark and Koenma is noticeably offended. "There's no sweeping this under the rug. You know that."

The silence between them all is deafening.

Kuwabara stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, wondering what in the world is going on. His gaze jumps from Hiei to Koenma, silently pleading for an explanation. He continues to feel foolish in his own home and receives no answers. It remains quiet for a long time until, finally, Hiei speaks.

"You can't have Kio," he says lethally, glaring at Koenma.

The mood in the room flips drastically as Kio figures out what it all means. She looks up at her father, horrified—they've come to arrest her and take her away. She looks at Koenma and he seems just as unnerved as she is.

"Hiei," he says, trying to keep his voice steady, "Your three-year-old executed two people—"

"You think I _care?_ " Hiei blatantly cuts him off.

"Be that as it may," Koenma persists, but then he falters, realizing there's no point to arguing it with him. He rolls his head back and sighs heavily again. At last, he looks at Kio. _She's so tiny,_ he thinks doubtfully, _Perhaps the reports had been a mistake?_

"Kio…" says Koenma, addressing her gently.

She grips the side of her father's cloak, her hands trembling. She does not want to talk to him.

"No," Hiei snarls.

Koenma looks up at him angrily. "No _what_?" he yelps.

"No," says Hiei again. "You speak with _me_."

Koenma throws his hands up exasperatedly, saying that this is hopeless and that he is trying to help. He looks around at Kuwabara and asks him if he knows what happened when Kio was alone with Hinata?

Kuwabara shrugs and says quietly that it might be time for Koenma to leave. Everyone is surprised by this. Hiei smirks, grateful that, for once, he and the fool seem to be on the same page.

Steam is almost coming out of Koenma's ears at this point. He jumps up from the sofa and turns his back on them coldly. He breathes deeply, attempting to center himself.

"Y'know," Koenma muses, glancing out the window, "given who you are, Hiei, my father was ready to mobilize and send the SDF out here this afternoon." He turns and faces Hiei again. "But, out of respect for our past friendship, I took it upon myself to be here today instead. I'd like to help. Let me talk to her."

Hiei remains resolute. _'Friendship?'_ he laughs to himself. Again, he emits an intimidating wave of Demon energy. Koenma is stuck at a loss; he shakes his head in frustration.

"I need answers," pleads Koenma, he looks up desperately, "and they can't come from you. May I _please_ speak with Kio alone?"

"Not an option," says Hiei outright.

Koenma hangs his head in defeat. He sighs heavily, "Then... I'll have to take her back with me."

The temperature in the room skyrockets. Koenma gasps, taken off guard. Heat is radiating from Hiei as his Demon energy begins to manifest black flames pouring from his body, dancing around him wildly.

"Sounds like you should have brought your army," taunts Hiei as his hand slides to the hilt of his sword.

Koenma gulps.

Kio watches them face off in disbelief. Is this really happening? She holds her breath.

Just then, another voice rings out in the room frantically. Everyone's heads whip in the direction of the nursery as Yukina stands there, her chest heaving strenuously.

"Shame on you!" Yukina says to Koenma scathingly, folding her arms out in front of her. Koenma seems surprised to see her so riled up. He is appalled once he notices her daughter's blood smeared across Yukina's forearms. At once he clams up, rethinking things and suddenly ashamed.

"Hinata and Kio are children!" says Yukina, holding back her tears. "Those men treated them like they were _nothing!"_ She clenches her fists as she walks over to confront him. "How could you even _think_ of punishing Kio for what she's done? She saved my daughter!"

Snatching her eyes away from Koenma, Yukina looks at Hiei appreciatively. She glances down at Kio and musters a faint smile. Yukina talks very softly when she speaks to her.

"She's awake now," Yukina whispers reassuringly. Kio feels her eyes grow wide and watery. "She really wants to see you, if you're feeling up for it?"

Kio gasps sharply. She looks up at Hiei, silently pleading for permission. He nods subtly. Yukina leads her to the nursery, sliding the door open just enough for Kio to slip through. Before she goes in, Yukina scoops Kio up in a warm hug, squeezes her tightly, and whispers, "Thank you."

She slides the door quietly closed behind Kio before turning her attention back to the room. Glaring venomously at Koenma and Ayame, she goes to stand by her husband's side. Kuwabara seems emboldened by his wife's presence. Their hands intertwine.

Hiro runs to his mother. Now feeling completely stupid, he hides behind Yukina, quietly shaming himself. The twins are huddled up in the far corner of the room, talking amongst themselves in their made-up language, on the edge of their seats.

Another long pause ensues before Koenma greets Yukina properly. He apologizes for having shown up at a time like this. He tells her he understands how she feels.

"I'm here to _help_ ," Koenma reiterates, turning to Hiei. He places much emphasis on that word... Hiei seems to humor him for a moment.

"If I _let_ you alone with her," says Hiei slowly, "what is it you think you will do?"

Koenma carefully considers this. "The reports are pretty gruesome," he says thoughtfully, "I need to know why she did it."

"That's ridiculous!" cries Yukina abruptly. She is trembling with anger. "We know _why_ she did it—these are our _children_ , for heaven's sake!"

Koenma is shaken by her uncharacteristic outbursts. He is at a loss for words.

"Despite what you may think, our reports paint a much darker picture than plain and simple self-defense here," pipes Ayame dryly. Her tone is cold and analytical.

"Ah, she speaks," Kuwabara groans bitterly. "Listen, Koenma, Kio saved my little girl... They were kidnapped... Hinata was... Those monsters really did a number on her... But she's home, because…"

Yukina can feel his heart beating rapidly at her side as Kuwabara speaks through gritted teeth.

"You can't do this," Kuwabara says decisively. "Kio doesn't deserve to be punished!"

"You guys've got to understand," Koenma sighs, "as a ruler, I'm held to a certain standard." He catches Hiei's eyes again, sending a chill down Koenma's spine. "But, considering these _are_ special circumstances, I'm willing to hear her plead her case…"

" _Plead her case?"_ echoes Yukina disgustedly. Hiei's death glare remains fixed on Koenma, like a beast stalking its prey. Koenma just about melts into a puddle on the floor, crumbling before their eyes.

"I just need to ask her some questions," he says, sounding quite miserable. "Look, I'm trying here. Work with me, Hiei, _please_. For Kio's sake."

* * *

Kio did not know what to expect when she had entered the nursery, and seeing Hinata sitting up in her bed fills her with joy. Kio is awash with relief as Hinata smiles back at her. Hinata's cherry-colored eyes are bright and the warmth has started to come back to her face. She looks like herself again.

"Kio!" cries Hinata, beaming. She throws her hands up from under the blankets and Kio notices they are heavily bandaged. "I'm so happy you stayed!"

Kio, struck by the sight of Hinata's bandages, stares at her blankly. It's as if she is seeing it all over again and again. The memories are inescapable.

"Please, come sit with me?" Hinata's voice snaps Kio out of her spiraling thoughts. She looks up at Hinata in the bed and shrugs. She hoists herself up next to her. Hinata wraps her arms around Kio. "You saved my life," Hinata whispers in her ear.

When Hinata finally lets her go, Kio just stares, not really knowing what to say. She is curious about Hinata's legs.

"How are you?" asks Kio, but she feels foolish immediately as if it's a stupid question. Hinata looks down at the sheets.

"I'm worried about you," says Hinata, shrugging her shoulders. Kio is dumbfounded, looking as if she is about to fall over.

"What?" gapes Kio. Hinata laughs a little, but then she looks very serious.

"I saw you kill that man," whispers Hinata. Kio's hair stands up on end. "I didn't tell Mama," Hinata goes on. Kio relaxes a little, grateful for that. "I told her I woke up and they were gone… But, I am _pretty_ sure she knows what happened…"

Kio rolls her eyes, dreading the thought of what must be going on in the other room.

"Except that…" breathes Hinata, pointing to Kio's forehead where her third eye had manifested earlier. "I saw that too... I know it told you to kill him... I heard its voice…

"How are _you?"_ Hinata asks Kio, gazing at her worriedly.

Kio can't believe it. Hinata had just been kidnapped and tortured, and here she is, thinking about _her!_ The whole thing is absurd.

"Are you crazy?" Kio sighs, shaking her head vigorously. She brushes off the voice they had both heard inside her head and begs Hinata not to tell anyone. "It's never happened before..." Kio swears.

Hinata nods slowly. "I don't want you to get in trouble…" she mumbles back.

Kio sighs, relieved that Hinata is willing to keep her secret. At last, Kio smiles at her friend. She opens her mouth to tell Hinata she is happy they met—

—Just then, the door slides open, and in walks Koenma.

Kio is startled to see him again; she is sure her father did not want them alone together. Hinata becomes immediately suspicious, noticing Kio's sudden uneasiness, and she decides that she does not like Koenma at all.

"Hello ladies," says Koenma, waving at them. He slides the door shut behind him. Noticing how on edge Kio is, Koenma says gently, "I just want to talk." He offers her a kind smile. "I've been given three minutes," he chuckles.

Hinata perks up in bed, curious as to who he is or what, even, is going on.

"Who are you?" asks Hinata. "Three minutes for _what?"_

"My name is Koenma. I rule over the Spirit World," he replies. "It's very nice to meet you, miss Kuwabara! Your dad and I go way back." He bows his head politely. "I'm so sorry for what you've both been through today."

Both girls look down, trying not to think about it, but unfortunately Koenma must press on. He does not have much time. He clears his throat.

"Hinata," says Koenma. "Would you mind being patient while Kio and I have a talk?"

Hinata looks unsure, because Kio is visibly distressed. The girls share a heavy glance. Hinata feels protective of Kio, but she looks back at Koenma and nods slowly. She knows kids don't have much of a choice, when adults ask questions like that. Koenma thanks Hinata for being so cooperative.

He turns his attention back to Kio. His eyes fix on hers and then all at once everything seems to disappear from around them. Suddenly they are standing in a void, alone.

Astral projection.

Kio shudders, feeling the sudden sensation of cold air. She looks up at Koenma with wide eyes.

"I figured we could go for some privacy, how 'bout you?" asks Koenma, wearing a sunny expression.

Kio says nothing.

"Well, I guess I'll get right in to it," Koenma begins, gnawing vigorously on his pacifier. "This afternoon, two human souls came to Spirit World for judgment after their lives were ended," he sighs, "by you."

Still, Kio chooses to say nothing.

"I'm sure you're aware that it's a capital crime for a demon to take human life, no matter what the circumstance?" he asks. "Let alone in Human World," he adds, "in a place that is supposed to be a sanctuary for both demons and humans."

Kio does not answer him; she looks away.

"I couldn't see what happened," Koenma admits. At once Kio knows it is because of the talismans strung up around the forest. "Can you tell me?" Koenma asks.

Kio seems to be still shaken from what had transpired earlier.

"I don't want to talk about it," she mutters finally.

Koenma shrugs, struggling to remain calm and trying to be patient with her. He urges her to tell him anything she can.

"I _can't_ tell you," she says, getting upset, "why they were more important than her!" Kio feels that anger swell up inside her again. "They thought so too, and that's why they hurt her like that!"

Koenma seems taken aback. This is not what he had expected... Is that what she thinks? That he is like—or that he sympathizes with—them?

No, he feels none of those things. She is such a child.

"Kio…" he says solemnly, "Why did you do it?"

She looks down, feeling so stupid. Finally, the tears fall, she cries through tightly closed eyes. Breathing jaggedly, she clenches her tiny fists, feeling helpless all over again.

"I wanted to save her," whispers Kio hoarsely. She lets out a slow, steady breath. "I had to save her."

He watches her carefully.

"Thank you, Kio," Koenma relents, after a moment of deep thought.

Having seemingly made some ultimate decision about her, he relinquishes Kio and himself from the void.

Back in real time, only seconds have gone by. Kio's eyes flutter rapidly; her vision is clouded at first. She shakes her head, exhausted and trying to focus. She looks around the room hazily, holding her head. Hinata is still sitting in bed watching them; Hiei, Yukina, and Kuwabara are standing silently in the doorway. Kio is so relieved to see her father. Koenma looks annoyed.

"Ahem," Koenma clears his throat irately. "Three minutes?" Hiei rolls his eyes in response.

"You're done," he says starkly. Hiei glances at Kio.

Koenma has had it. He groans saying, "Well, that _is_ true." He, too, looks back at Kio briefly—tired and about to topple over—she looks so young, standing there. Then, turning his attention back to Hiei, Koenma cautiously clears his throat for a second time.

"I will issue a full pardon in the case of Kio's crimes against humanity," he declares.

The room seems to expel one deep sigh of relief. Koenma locks eyes with Hiei.

"Understand that this _is_ irregular. The report doesn't just go away."

"Too far beyond the power of the almighty Koenma?" scoffs Hiei. Koenma glares at him.

"But my _own_ report will reflect my decision," he insists. "If anything like this happens again, there's nothing I can do." He shrugs, non-discreetly waving an approaching Ayame away from the door.

"Then, we're done," nods Hiei. Koenma returns the gesture.

With one last wave at the Kuwabaras, the Prince of the Spirit World thanks them for all the trouble. He bows graciously and then Koenma shows himself out the door. With Ayame in tow, he leaves the temple without another word.

Kuwabara exhales thunderously, "Well, that was uncomfortable."

Awkward silence follows.


	5. Part V: Mother

**PART V**

 **Mother**

* * *

It feels strange to be back home, Kio thinks to herself.

She recalls Hinata's thick blankets fondly as she lays against her cot. The veined walls of her room are dark and dry; living inside of a giant insect is nothing like the Kuwabaras' temple. All the same, Kio is glad to be back in Demon World.

But Kio does miss Hinata. The thought of having to say goodbye to her new friend so suddenly still makes Kio sad.

Then, Kio thinks of Hiei and how she had not seen her father since they had returned home. Hiei had told Kio to go to her room until he came to get her, and so she had been there ever since. She is unsure of how much time has passed or how much more time would pass before she would be allowed to leave. Kio figures he must be upset with her. Suddenly, she hears footsteps.

Kio rolls over to see her mother, Mukuro, leant up against the doorway, looking serene. The right side of Mukuro's face is heavily scarred, as it always had been, and her rust-colored hair lays gracefully swept to one side. She smiles at Kio warmly, her arms folded.

"Did you make a new friend?" Mukuro asks wryly. Kio looks glum. Mukuro's azure eye studies her daughter thoughtfully. She treads into the room and sits next to Kio on the cot.

"Your father told me what happened," says Mukuro as she wraps her arm around Kio's shoulders, startling her a bit. Kio glimpses up at her mother timidly. "You've never killed anyone before," Mukuro contemplates. "How do you feel?"

Kio stares down at her legs, thinking of Hinata.

"I'm _not_ sorry," she whispers honestly.

Mukuro sighs, "No, I don't think you should be." She nods her head somewhat, thinking, and hums softly. "You're just like your father," Mukuro chuckles.

Kio looks up at her, confused.

"Kioi," Mukuro continues, "what did you learn about humans today?" Kio can't seem to find an answer. "I want you to think about that," says her mother.

"Yes, Mother," Kio bows her head.

Mukuro looks pleased. She rises from the cot and starts for the doorway.

"You can come out now," she says over her shoulder.

Once Mukuro has left, Kio sits quietly by herself again. Thinking of her Mother and Father, she smiles to herself. Her mind is suddenly at ease for the first time since leaving the beach. She feels safe. Kio is home, like Hinata is.

Making up her mind, Kio decides she does not want to leave her room after all. Her eyes grow heavy as she sprawls across her large cot. She has never been so comfortable.

Drifting slowly into that space between awake and asleep, Kio replays the day one last time. Her mind is hazy. Her thoughts linger on the voice in her head and on Hinata.

She convinces herself, again, to just be happy that Hinata is alive, and safe, and smiling, and free—that those men will never hurt her again. She sighs. Kio tries not to think about them, but even in this dreamlike state she can't quite help it.

 _'Kioi, what did you learn about humans today?'_ her mother's words echo softly.

"Such _arrogance_ …" Kio answers breathily, as she dozes off at last.

* * *

 _End._

 _Thanks for reading hope you dig it._

 _Stay Tuned for **Yu Yu Hakusho 2** , my ambitious YYH sequel project._ _"Chapter One" coming soon._


End file.
